It is well-known that a component can be held in a support structure by substance-to-substance connection, form fit and/or force fit. Substance-to-substance connection solutions can be disadvantageous because they may not be able to be released again. Components connected by substance-to-substance connection can generally only be separated from one another again by destroying at least one component. A connection by screws or the like is impracticable or imposes burdensome technical features in some cases where a plurality of components should be held by a support structure in a limited installation space and/or if positioning with very low tolerances is desired, for example in optical systems.
It is also known to connect a component to a support structure by press joining. In the process, it is known to press in the component by an axial force or to connect the components by shrinking, i.e. by deforming the support structure and/or the component due to heating or cooling. In the case of shrinking, a cut-out in the support structure for the component to be held and the component are produced for an interference fit. It is possible to join the component into the cut-out by heating the cut-out, which is connected to an expansion of the latter, and/or by cooling the component to be held, which is connected to a contraction of the latter. After the components are returned to normal temperature, the components are interconnected by an interference fit. As a result of a good thermal contact between the interconnected components, it is no longer possible, in general, to set a temperature difference. Therefore, the connection can, in general, no longer be released.